You don't want a man like me
by Meanjojo
Summary: No matter where Arthur Morgan goes, chaos follows. At least that what it seems like. He finds himself mysteriously fine after his final confrontation with Micah and Dutch. He watched his last sunrise and suddenly found himself in a place call Farfort in Ylisse, hopefully it's nowhere near Cuba. Unfortunately the law, or whatever force usually finds a way to catch up.((Summary WIP))
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, Mr. Kilgore. It's good to see that you're up. I reckon a feller like you would've liked to stay in bed. Especially with all them injuries you got."

"Nah, Mrs. Tinhead, I'd rather be up'n'about, rather than be lazy in a bed all day. I wish I could repay you for taking care of me. I really appreciate it."

"Think none of it, Mr. Kilgore. Any decent folk would help you."

"Not that I deserve it." Arthur Morgan whispered underneath his breath as he exited the Tinhead residence.

It had been about three days since he 'died'. And he just couldn't understand it at all. He knew for a fact that he watched his final sunset on that mountain top, his final moments in pure bliss. He only hoped that Marston got out all right and he could leave the life of infamy as best he could. He didn't doubt that he would make a new life with his family.

Instead he found himself in the residence of Mr. and Mrs. Tinhead. They said they found him in the woods with mysterious injuries all over him, but they didn't question him on the subject. For three days he stayed in their home. They took care of him for three days, along with their son, Donnel. He seemed to be fascinated with him, askin what it's like outside the small village. Though most times the sixteen, maybe seventeen, year old boy would get reprimanded for interrogating an injured man. He hoped he could find a way to pay them back, before he inevitably left.

He found he was in a place called Farfort on the continent of Ylisse, or something like that. He's never heard of it before, but hopefully it's someplace far away from Cuba. His guns were in a case that he hadn't opened yet, especially since the Tinheads seemed to question what the hell a gun was. They instead wondered if it was some kind of magic tome or something like that. Where the hell is he? Not a single nation in the world doesn't know what the hell a gun is!

Oh well. It could just be the little village he's in. Maybe, just maybe he can stay here and avoid the law. Naw, it will always come a-knocking no matter where he was. It wouldn't be fair to the Tinheads, since they cared for him.

He scanned the little village of Farfort and saw that it was a quaint and small little town, could grow into something great in the future given enough time. He was given a few glances from the locals, no doubt curious of an outsider in their little town. He wasn't offended by it, made sense to be a bit suspicious of someone new to town.

"Hey, you're that Kilgore feller the Tinheads brought in."

"Indeed I am."

The suspicious glances somewhat seized as a stranger became friendly with Arthur. The man wore simple blue… well everything. He had a bit of stubble growing on his face, but it would appear that it was just growing now. A late bloomer by the appearance of it. It made Arthur scratch his beard a bit, he hadn't remembered the last time he shaved. Especially since that job in Saint Denis. God, he didn't want to think about it right now, especially in front of a stranger.

"My name is Apaul Bucket, but you can call me Mr. Bucket. Welcome to our little village, it's a bit away from the main towns, but we get visitors every now and then."

Arthur shook the excited man's hand. He's used to all kinds of strangers by now.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Bucket."

"Naw, the pleasures all mine. Like I said, we don't get many strangers. So it's always exciting to meet people. "

"Yep." Arthur spat out a regular wad of spit, strange, felt like he hadn't done that properly in a while, "I wouldn't always have that disposition with all strangers though."

"Oh, I know bad people exist, Mr. Kilgore. You can usually tell from a distance. Big ol eyesores you can see comin from a mile away. "

Arthur found his statement to be ironic. A bad man is right in front of Mr. Bucket. And he's none the wiser.

"Would you like a tour around the village, Mr. Kilgore? I know its small, but knowing what's where doesn't hurt."

Arthur pulled the brim of his hat to conceal his eyes. He didn't have to waste time getting a tour, and he could figure things out on his own. However, the stranger seemed kind enough and looked the part to know every know how that goes around this village. It was a bit strange for him to refer to Farfort as a village, as he mostly imagined Native tents to be considered villages. He didn't dwell on it for too long, lest he wanted to look weird to Mr. Bucket.

Ah, to hell with it. He just got back up on his feet, "Sure. Lead the way."

"Great! Follow me, mister."

"Alright."

….

"Thanks for the tour, partner." Arthur waved off Mr. Bucket as he finished the tour and had to attend to Mrs. Bucket. He made note of the pseudo hotel that carried about one to two rooms for anyone that happened to wander in the village.

He found himself at the small stables that had a limited amount of horses, due to the village size, and the fact that it's hard to catch one out in the wild. His gaze landed on the young Donnel trying, and failing, to mount on a horse. He got bucked off a couple of more times before he noticed Arthur.

"Oh! Mr. Kilgore, you're up!" Donnel abandoned his futile attempts to ride a horse and ran up to Arthur. He hoped on one of the bars of the fence and excitedly looked at the man.

"What're you up to, Donnel?"

"Nothin much. Just trying to use one of them horses to check up on my traps. It'd be much faster than walking. I tried to ask my Ma and Pa to try and teach me, but they don't know how to. I tried to ask other folk, but they're too busy with their own stuff. You know anything about riding horses, mister?"

"A little, enough to know how to handle one. Why?" Arthur had sense to know where this was going.

"Do you mind riding me out to the woods to collect my snares and traps and such?"

"Oh?"

"'Oh' what?"

"I thought you were gonna..ask me to teach you how to ride one, but that works too."

"Naw, I mean I want to learn, but not at the moment. I just wanna collect my traps and see what we get. If it's not too much to ask for of course."

"It's fine. I owe ya for taking care of me. It's the least I can do for ya."

"I, and I'm pretty sure Ma and Pa as well, don't think you owe us anything, Mr. Kilgore. It's just a show of kindness, that's all."

Arthur shook his head as he climbed over the wooden fence, "Well I intend to pay kindness with kindness, partner. I usually don't like leaving debts behind."

He carefully approached one of the horses and gave her a pat on the neck, "Easy girl, just going on a little ride." Arthur lead the horse out and returned to Donnel.

"You're a natural at this, Mr. Kilgore."

"Not really."

Arthur mounted on the horse first and offered a hand towards Donnel. Donnel mounted behind Arthur and wrapped an arm around his belly.

"You sure it's okay for me to just randomly take a horse, with you in tow?"

"Don't worry. People were close by when you talked to me. Word travels fast."

"Eavesdroppers, aren't they?"

"A lil."

"Where to, boy?"

"You can head straight out and keep on going. It's a little ways till we get there."

Arthur didn't need any other instructions as he had the horse go into a sprint and jump over the fence. Donnel barely held on to his waist as the horse jumped higher than he's ever experience before. After a few seconds he felt the breeze pick up and the wind rush past their ears as the horse excitedly sprinted forward. Poor girl must've been cramped up for a while. The village soon disappeared from view and Donnel knew they still had a short way to go.

"What's the outside world like, Mr. Kilgore?"

"Huh?"

"What's it like out there? I've only been in this village for my whole life and I'm not old enough to go on supply runs with the older ones."

"Oh, you know? Good guys, bad guys, there's all sorts of people out there."

"I mean what do 'good guys and bad guys' do on regular life? Are they like the people in Farfort? Do they have easier times plowing the fields? Do they have other things to plow the fields with? How do they fish?"

"Like I said, different people out there. Just be glad I'm not one of the people who shoot you on sight. You gotta be careful out there in the big big world."

"Yeah, I heard there's some scary people in the world. I heard there's this man who can easily wrestle a bear and win. He once took on two at once and had to get serious!"

"You've been reading too much dime-novels."

"No, sir, I can barely read. What's a dime though?"

The horse kept a crisp gallop as Arthur took a short breath and cursed a bit under his breath.

"What's the currency here?"

"Standard gold coins, Mr. Kilgore. Though we mostly trade."

"Standard? Gold coins are standard?"

"Yeah, what's so weird about that?"

"I could've sworn gold was expensive?!"

"I mean it kind of is, if it's used as something to trade for, right?"

Arthur shook his head, "Nevermind. Where's the traps you laid out again?"

"You should see a big yellow rock, there it is! Now we just turn left into the woods and go in. I spread the traps in a lot of places, so it should take some time to find them."

"I'll help ya."

"Thanks, Mr. Kilgore, but you gotta be careful with the traps. Only I know where I placed them."

"I can notice when something is amiss, I won't get hurt by the traps."

"If you say so."

The horse stopped. Arthur and Donnel got off of her and the two searched the woods for traps and possible animals stuck in the traps.

…..

"Thank you for taking Donnel, Mr. Kilgore. He's all excited about having enough rabbit for two weeks"

"Not a problem Mrs. Tinhead, just repaying my debt to ya."

"You don't owe us anything, Mr-"

"Just repaying kindness with kindness ma'am. I wouldn't be helpin you if you didn't help me."

Mrs. Tinhead smiled, "I think you'd go out of your way."

"Not really." Arthur tipped his hat over his eyes, wait didn't he-

"Would you like to come in for dinner, Mr. Kilgore?"

"Naw, don't want to impose anymore on ya. Besides your son set the traps, caught them, and I just helped bring it back. You've been much to considerate."

"Well, I'm just repaying kindness with kindness, Mr. Kilgore."

Arthur sighed, "Fine, but I'll only eat a little." He had a quick look around, "Haven't seen your husband in a while."

"He's out gathering supplies from the bigger towns, he should be back in the next..three or four days."

Arthur hoped to be out of their hair about a day or two after Mr. Tinhead comes back home. Or whenever he could at least pay back their kindness in full. He just hoped the law didn't come crashing down, but in his experience it always will catch up with him. Hell it didn't have to be the law specifically, for all he knows there might be some O'driscoll boys roaming around waiting for the opportune time to pounce on him. Vengeance is a fools game, but many still play it.

Arthur heaved a heavy sigh, honestly it feels like he's out of place here. Like he doesn't belong. Well that's everywhere he goes with a bounty on his head, but here? Something just ain't right, he just couldn't tell what it was.

…..

**Been a while since I posted anything. Just beat RDR2 and genuinely balled my eyes out. I knew it was sort of an inevitable conclusion, but damn. It still hit like a bag of rocks. Rockstar has done great deeds with making Arthur one of the most complex and relatable character ever. Arthur deserved better!**

**Rant aside here's a new thing. Awakening x Red Dead Redemption 2, see what I can do with it. Open to any suggestions or random thoughts.  
**

**See ya next time, partner. May you stand Unshaken.**


	2. That's how it gonna be

**It's been about a week or two since I've found myself in this little village of Farfort. It's a nice place really, but I really need to get off my ass and get on outta here. It'll be sooner or later, the law or whatever will come knocking. I don't deserve these people's kindness. That kid, Donnel, he's kind of grown on me. Could just me gettin soft, but who gives a damn. He's a naturally curious feller and he gets himself in trouble a lot, but nothing too dangerous by the look of things. Still trying to learn how to ride a horse by himself with only worded instructions by me.**

**I still can't believe magic is real here, also dragons apparently, but that's a stretch for me. Somethin weird is goin on here, they don't even know what a gun is. I can't wrap my head around any of this, but I doubt it would be easy.**

…**.**

Arthur finished up his latest journal entry and got off the fence post he leaned on. It wasn't because he was done, but there seemed to be a commotion in the middle of the street by the Tinhead residence. Donnel got off the horse he was practicing with and ran towards his home. Arthur casually strolled on down, things may turn ugly.

He noted three buff and shirtless men with crude axes as he walked closer. Their voices sounded just a stupid as he imagined them to be.

"Boss says you ain't payin enough tribute these last few weeks."

Arthur casually shifted through the small crowd that began to gather. The voices in the crowd recognized them and identified them as a usual occurrence.

"Please, partner, we haven't been gettin much lat-"

Mr. Bucket was interrupted as one of the brutish men grabbed him by the collar, "I ain't your partner! Boss says you been holdin out, then you been holdin out. He says scouts see you bring in a lot more lately and givin us the same amount."

Arthur sighed and shifted his hat. He decided to wait and see what would happen for now, usually people like these reveal too much information on the wim. As much as he would like to help Mr. Bucket, he'd just have to take some of it.

"Those fellers-"

"Don't try anything, Donnel."

"But Pa!"

"Pa's right, Donny."

"Ma… okay."

He didn't mean to overhear the Tinheads, but he did.

"What do you want? We'll give you whatever you want."

"Give us, what the boss says, eighty percent of your resources. Plus a new woman every month, it doesn't matter where she comes from."

"That-that's absurd! We can't stan-"

Mr. Bucket had his face punched. Hard. His nose began bleeding and it looked like a tooth fell out. The crowd fell silent as the shirtless man pushed him to the ground.

"What the boss says, the boss says. We'll take a woman right now and have that be an apology for my poor hand."

Arthur remained stoic with the emotions that bottled up within him. The shirtless men looked around the crowd, before grabbing the arm of a young lady and forcing her out of the crowd.

"This one will do, a young one."

"Keri!"

"Mama!"

Arthur didn't like this, but he just needed to follow them back to their camp and put an end to this. He'll have enough supplies and whatever else to go back to traveling. It should be his last act of kindness for a while.

He saw Donnel suddenly burst from the crowd and give out a shout, "Let her go!"

"Damnit, kid." Arthur sighed as he forced himself a bit further in the crowd.

He punched one of them in the jaw and caused the man to noticeably stumble back. The man smiled as he cupped his cheek, "Ooh, we gots a fighter. Come here, boy. Try for another shot."

Donnel backed away a bit as he noted that the other one without the girl in hand approached him slowly, a smile etched on to his face. He couldn't process what happened immediately after as he was kicked in the chest by one, then tackled to the ground by the other. The man raised his fist, ready to beat the poor kid senseless.

"Now, ain't y'all just the most ugly sons-a-bitches I've ever seen in my life!"

Arthur slowly approached the men with a simple frown on his face.

"Who're you?"

"I'm about ta be your goddamned daddy on a drunk night."

"Clever one ain't ya?" The only man without a person in hand and tried to approach Arthur threateningly, "What're you gonna do to me?"

Arthur shook his head, "Nothin too much." He slowly reached for his back.

"That yer best threat, skinny weakling?"

"Naw."

Arthur quickly pulled out a knife and stabbed the man in the stomach, he shifted the knife downward and pushed in even deeper. He pulled out as he felt the man limp and twirled the knife around. It wasn't as light as a throwing knife, but it'll do the trick. He launched the knife towards the man pinning Donnel and got him right in the head. The last man scampered off without the girl as quickly as he could. He was out of sight as soon as Arthur crouched down right next to Donnel.

"Ya alright, boy?"

"Yeah, thank ya," Donnel looked around to see the two dead men that lay in the middle of the street, "Ya killed these men."

"Sorry, but they were going to kill you first."

Donnel shook his head, "No, no, Ma and Pa said that someone's going to end up dead sooner or. Just glad it ain't me."

"Donny!" Mrs. Tinhead latched herself onto her boy and checked to see if he was okay. While that was going on Mr. Bucket approached Arthur.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Kilgore. I don't understand why they're doin this now. So far they've been all bark and no bite. They've just gotten crazier recently."

"How long has this been happenin?"

"About a year or two now. We're no fighters, Mr. Tacitus, and we wanted to avoid that for a while now, but I guess we're gonna have to take up defense."

Arthur shook his head and looked down, "Sorry fer makin it worse."

"No, it was bound to happin sooner or later. It's my fault for not standin up to them earlier. I guess I'll round up the men to keep a lookout and stage a defense. See ya-round , I don't think you'll need trainin. You don't even have to defend us, since we got ya into our mess."

Mr. Bucket walked away and tried to gather some men to setup a defense. Arthur swore under his breath. He knew he shouldn't have gotten involved right then and there, but that boy, Donnel, was going to die too young.

Arthur looked towards Donnel, who tried to follow his father, who followed Mr. Bucket, but Mrs. Bucket denied it.

"But I want to fight, Ma!"

"It's too dangerous. Yer gonna get yourself killed fightin men like that! Look what happened when you tried to do it now!"

Arthur let them settle their problem by themselves. He walked off only to be approached by the mother whose daughter, Keri, he just save."

"Thank you so much, Mister. If you hadn't intervened, then my daughter.."

"Don't worry bout it Mrs."

The woman extended a hand filled with a small sum of gold, he would've grinned in excitement at the sudden patronage of gold, but then he remembered gold was the equivalent of a dollar here. Still it was nice to have some money.

"Take it, if I had all the gold in the world, I would give it to ya for savin my daughter."

Arthur graciously took it and put one half in one hand and another half in the other. He gave one of the halfs back to the woman, "Save some fer yerself. I'd honestly recommend gettin on out of here, before trouble starts back up."

"May the Divine Dragon bless you, Mister."

Arthur lowered his hat and watched as the woman walked away, probably to get on out of the town for a while.

"That Dragon's gonna need to save that fer someone else."

….

Donnel spoke up after they were out of earshot of the town. He and Arthur were going to gather the traps Donnel had laying about just to be on the safeside. They were on one of the horses that the town used.

"I don't get why Ma, doesn't want me ta fight."

"Seems understandable to me. What mother would want to see their child die in a fight. And fer what? Just so some bandits can raid a town and take a bunch of women for unmentionable things."

"It can't be that hard ta fight. I want to be right there when the action goes down. Defendin Farfort. You showed that it takes a few strikes to get em."

"I doubt you can easily pull that off, Donnel. I've have more than enough experience to easily do that."

"You must've gotten it from that big wide world out there somehow. I heard it's dangerous out there."

"Ya don't understand, boy. I have that experience cause I am not a good man."

"What?"

"I'm only tellin this cause I like ya, Donnel. I've robbed people, beaten people, taken what little they have. I killed people good, bad, and innocent! Hell,Tacitus Kilgore ain't even my real name."

"Pa suspected that ain't your real name. Ya seem kind enough. I haven't seen ya kill or beat any of the townsfolk."

"Are ya that naive?"

"Naw, Mister. You've been actin like a good man. Ma and Pa have told me that even bad people can always change."

"How do ya know I ain't just gonna kill y'all after this is done?"

"Because yer an honest man! Or at least your actions would tell us if yer plannin to kill us. Pa said that bad people can be seen from capital. Yer not a bad man.. At least, now you aren't."

Arthur smiled and looked back a bit, "Guess yer a lot smarter than I thought you were. Could've used that when you were tryin to go against those bandits."

A brisk silence passed between the two for a couple of seconds, "Ya mind tellin me yer real name? I won't tell the others, promise."

"Morgan. Arthur Morgan."

"Whoa."

"If I didn't know any better, I would've assumed yer a knight."

"A knight?"

"Yeah! It sounds way better than Tacitus Kilgore."

"Hey, now don't go insulting my name."

"But isn't it fake?"

"Still it's a good name."

The two shared a chuckle as they continued on to the location of where Donnel's traps were. They approached the general location, but a wagon without any horses laid dormant on the road.

"Go get yer traps. I'll handle this."

"Okay Mr. Morgan."

Donnel got off the horse and sprinted off into the woods. Arthur got off and slowly approached the wagon. Looked like a standard model supply wagon. He judged from the spears pointing out that it was probably a weapon wagon. He reached for a gun that wasn't there, but then reached for a knife.

"Hello? Anyone here? I ain't gonna hurt ya!"

Arthur didn't bother to rephrase his words as he moved closer to the wagon and no one popped out, "I mean I might have to hurt ya if ya just pop out and attack me. You and I both know that we won't like that."

Arthur saw a pair of arms shoot up from the wagon, plus a tuffle of red hair. From the way the person was stretching it was obvious that they were yawning. Were they asleep in the back of a horseless wagon? The hair obviously belonged to a woman as she turned around and had a somewhat bright smile appear on her face.

"Hello, I'm Anna. A humble merchant. Would you like to browse my wares. There's a special discount for early birds."

Arthur sheathed his knife and walked towards the woman slowly, "Yer, settin up shop in the middle of nowhere?"

"Not exactly, my horses ran off yesterday and I doubt they're gonna be back?"

"Whadja do to them to make them run off?"

Anna almost looked offended at the statement, "I never mistreat my horses, Mr…"

"Kilgore. Tacitus Kilgore."

"Mr. Kilgore... You might want to come up with a better fake name than that."

"And what happened to yer horses?" Arthur didn't have time for this.

"These things came up in the middle of the night and spooked them right off the wagon. Don't know what they were. I killed them and they just dissolved or something like that."

"You expect me to believe that ghosts came and spooked yer horses?" He honestly wouldn't discount it, he's seen some supernatural stuff in random houses. He's seen ghosts before.

"They aren't ghosts if I killed them."

Arthur shook his hand in front of his face and looked at the horseless wagon.

"Do you mind hooking up that horse over there. It must've been the one you came on. I was actually heading to a place called Farfort."

"I wouldn't be headin over there anytime soon, Miss. It seems some bandits are about ready to pillage the place."

"I do have weapons for sale."

"Seriously?" Arthur couldn't believe that she was possibly going to sell weapons in a danger zone, especially with a warning ahead of time.

"Sure thing. Some bandits aren't going to dissuade me from making a profit."

"To each of their own I guess. If you die, it ain't my problem."

"Excellent, shall we depart when you finish hooking up the horse?"

"Naw, we gotta wait for a buddy of mine to come back with some traps."

Arthur hooked up the horse to the wagon. It was only one horse, but it should be enough to pull it back to town. He can probably rush it, if he wanted to. Donnel arrived shortly after and was introduced to Anna. There was nothing caught in the traps.

Only small talk was made as they made their way back to Farfort, there was an undoubtable dread that filled the air. Arthur knew he should've left earlier, now he's stuck with this mess.

...

**Slowly getting into this. See ya next time.**


End file.
